Petticoats and Plaid Taffeta Dresses
by zenkitty555
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a heap of trouble as she find that two brothers are not what they seem. Why does one have all the goodness and the other all the appearance of it? HG/SS
1. Prologue

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

**+++**

Summary- Hermione finds herself in a heap of trouble as she find that two brothers are not what they seem. Why does one have all the goodness and the other all the appearance of it? How will she deal with the cousin who posses misguided notion as to what she is all about? Will she find love in the quirky mixed up family? 

** Pairing- HG/SS (you have been warned)**

**+++**

**Petticoats and Plaid Taffeta Dresses- Prologue**

She had to wait a term to get a new roommate. The last one she had was a crazy nymphomaniac with bad taste and bad timing. Ever since she started going to Oxford she had been placed with horrible roommates. Being that she received a full scholarship she had little choice over the matter of housing. She didn't want to pay them any extra so she kept getting new roommates. This next one would be her fourth roommate in the two years she had been there. She thought the whole experience to be unbearable because the administrators did not even try to match her up with anyone even remotely compatible. She just hoped this time she wasn't going to be put with a raging narcissist. 

As she opened the door she took a deep breath. She found herself staring at a girl lying upside down on her bed. She had short bobbed hair cut. Her hair was black and her eyes were golden. Around her eyes there was heavy black eyeliner. She was dressed in a red shirt with a black skirt over red-striped pants. In the background there was a poster for some band or something with what looked like a nude girl on the poster. It was nothing explicit in any way but you could still tell she was not wearing a peach body suit. In the background some music played. It was heavy but not incredibly displeasing. The voice was a seductive female voice. 

The girl flipped over onto the ground. Stood up and smiled.

You must be the new roomie. Hermione Granger, isn't it? Claudia Bell, let me help you with your things, Claudia spoke first.

Why thank you, but I have everything right here. I don't really have a lot being that I move from dorm to dorm with such frequency, Hermione stated.

God I know. The people here are so annoying. I've been through two roommates this year alone. A lot of the girls can't stand me. They feel squirmy around me. I guess it's from my charm and my intelligence, She said sarcastically. 

I know exactly what you're saying, Hermione said sighing.

This looks a little bit better though. What year are you in? Claudia asked.

Well I'm currently in my second year here. I'm studding Arithmancy and I am to receive a minor in Transfiguration. I come from a small suburb in England and I formally attended Hogwarts. My best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and no I will not set you up with them. No I will not get their autographs for you and if I want to talk about them I will on my own free time. 

Hermione found herself repeating this every time she met someone knew. Once they learned she was friends with the boy who lived and the boy who also lived, as the papers had dubbed Ron jokingly. Voldemort's demise had come towards the beginning of her 7th year. She spent the rest of the year preparing for her NEWTS, which she received some of the highest scores that the school had seen in 200 years. She did this in all of her classes except for potions, which she learned she came within 10 points of defeating her professor's score from when he attended the school. She was mad at herself for a week after that had happened. She had come so close to being able to score perfect on all her exams. 

Oh so friends with celebrities? That's got to suck, anyways I'm not interested in men. I could care less what the two did with their lives. Anyways I don't believe everything I read. It's a shame how one or two people get credit for what a dozen or so accomplished. Believe me, Hermione, I have my sources. She stated.

Hermione smiled at the girl. She seemed confident and very free spirited. She also came across as incredibly intelligent and cunning. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she went to Hogwarts because she could not place her. She seemed familiar in some aspect.

Now what year are you in and where did you go? Hermione asked.

Well I went to Beauxbatons at my father's request. He felt it best I knew English and French. He and my mother were wary about sending me to Hogwarts. I don't mind, although there are only a few of us here from Beauxbatons. I am currently in my third year here studding Herbology with a minor in Potions. That, unfortunately, was at the request of my mother, She said making a face. 

You don't care for the subject I'm guessing. That's fine, not my strong point I must say. Anyways I think we are going to get on very well. I normally can tell in the first few minutes if I can't tolerate a roommate. The first thing I always notice is the way they look at me. I'm happy to say you've been the kindest yet!

You've been definately the most charming and interesting one yet. I dare say we should get to know each other very well by the end of the year, The girl said smiling.

Hermione moved the rest of her boxes in from the hallway and soon began unpacking them with the help of Claudia. Her clothes were easy to pack away, there weren't very many of them. The books though were a bit more difficult and heavier. Her collection of text must have been every book through her 4 years she would be staying and then some for a master's study. When questioned about it Hermione blushed and muffled her response. She decided not to pry; from the looks of it Claudia wasn't even sure if she had friends! The last box though confirmed her friendship with the two who saved the day'. She studied the numerous photos. The earlier ones contained a smiling girl with frizzy hair, so much different from the girl that stood before Claudia. She was being patted on the shoulder from her friend Weasley, whom she had recognized from the paper. On her other side stood none other than the great Harry Potter. In back of her stood a giant or a half giant.

That must be Hagrid,' Claudia thought.

She had heard about him from her uncle, who reluctantly told them about the downfall of Voldemort. She could care less about politics and all these silly notions about blood. She really only half listened while her mother and father nearly hung on every word. Not to mention the praise from her grandparents, but that was the amusing part. She loved that part of the whole thing, watching her uncle break under the praise. He was after all only a man and men to her were very weak. 

She smiled and this caught Hermione's attention. Hermione walked over and peered over Claudia's shoulder. 

Oh that was in our second year. Man we were so carefree then, before the war. All we had to worry about was exams and finding who opened the chamber of secrets. Not my year, not only did I turn myself into a cat person for a week I also got myself petrified, Hermione said laughing.

A cat person? Claudia asked.

Yea I brewed a polijuice potion and accidentally had some cat hair in the hair I was using. It was horrible.

Wait a minute? You brewed a Polijuice potion in your second year? I could barely do it in my 6th year and I was one of the more advanced students. Hermione you should be taking my classes not me! Claudia said.

I never liked it all that much. I think I'd like it better if it weren't for that prat of a teacher I had, Hermione said quietly.

Claudia laughed a bit nervously. It was bad enough she had to learn the hard way the first year at the university that her uncle was defiantly not the favorite teacher for Hogwarts students. Hell his own students in his house hated him. Hated was a nice word for the way they described him. She quickly learned not to divulge that she was in fact a member of the Snape family. Luckily she did not carry the last name or the nose. If she had just one of those traits she would have been hiding under a rock by now. 

Anyways that was so long ago. Here's a more recent picture, Hermione said handing her another frame.

It was a picture that must have been taken within the last year. They were all in someone's yard with picnic blanket that had a checkered pattern. The three of them were sitting on the blanket, Hermione was seated next to Ron who was holding her hand and Harry was sitting next to him with at girl who had fiery red hair like the man. It had to be a Weasley. They were all conversing and smiling. 

Are you two? Claudia began.

God no. I love Ron like a brother nothing more, Hermione stated.

Claudia smiled at this comment. She had a chance but she had to wait till the right time to take it. This was definately not the time. She knew it would take a little while because the girl did seem a little prudish. Anyways it was not everyday that a smart gorgeous witch came along, and she didn't want to scare her off on the first day. 

I love them all, they're just so good to me. Everything has brought us closer over the years. No matter how horrible the situation I'm grateful that we were only drawn closer together. I know sometimes traumatic events can cause people to drift further away, She said with a hint of pain.

Yea I know what you mean, Claudia said frowning.

*****

Months passed and exams soon crept up on the now good friends. They spent most of their time in the library helping each other. It had even gotten to the point that they decided to spend some time over the summer together. One day as they were discussing this matter an Owl flew in. It returned with a letter from her parents in response to her last letter. Hermione kept the letter until dinner when she could actually afford some time to read it. 

She scanned the cafeteria in the school for Claudia and soon found her sitting in the back corner with a smile upon her face. The girl had pulled back her jet-black hair into a French braid that day and looked rather sophisticated as she dawned on some fake eyeglasses. Hermione sat down across from her. 

Letter from your parents? More pleasant than last time I hope, Claudia stated in her frank manner.

Hermione sighed opening the letter. Her parents no matter how hard they tried just seemed not to quite get it anymore. They had always secretly hoped she'd go to the muggle portion of the university. They were disappointed and it showed in there lack of financial interest. She had hoped they would pay for some necessities besides food and books. She had been wearing the same clothing for about 3 years now, and they were reluctantly buying her undergarments. They had told her many college students get jobs but she was not a regular college student. Her habits forced her to constantly be doing extra work for her assignments. They just didn't or wouldn't get it. 

She read over the letter and frowned. She wanted to cry at the news. Her roommate noticed the horrific state this girl was stepping into and intervened. 

Spill it now Hermione, She demanded.

My parents have decided to leave me at home this summer while they go explore Europe. They feel it in my best interest' to not over exert myself. Funny how they never thought of this before. It seems like a poor attempt to ditch me. It gets worse and worse every year. Something else always goes wrong. Granted they will always love me, but I'm not their little girl anymore. They feel to distance me into adult hood I guess. It was inevitable. I hate to paint such a poor picture of them. They really were some of the best parents that a girl could wish for. Unfortunately they weren't there when I needed them most. Then again how could they understand the differences? I lived through a war they never had. I'm sorry I shouldn't dwell on it too much, Hermione apologized. 

Yes you shouldn't because you are going to owl them back stating you already had other plans. You are coming with me to a family cottage. Don't worry though if my family does show up it's usually for only two weeks. Even then it's usually only my mother, my father, and my uncle Cassius. Occasionally he'll show up with someone else but it's only happened once or twice. I don't think that the rest have been there since before I was born. It's got a lovely garden and yard, Claudia stated.

Thank you. I will do that. Thank you so much, here I was thinking I was going to spend the majority of my summer alone Um you wouldn't mind if I invited some of my friend?. Not a whole lot but normally we get together during July or August and I'd be heartbroken if I don't see them this year. It won't be for very long.

Mi casa es su casa, my dear. Don't worry about it, you'll go grey prematurely, Claudia said getting up.

Hermione caught the girl giving her a wink and smiled. Somedays Claudia just could get her into better spirits. Anyways it would be nice to learn more about her and her family. She always found the dynamics of a family very interesting and the Bell family she was sure was no different. As she ate her food she began to write the letter to her parents in her head. While she was at it she was going to write the whole gang to tell them the good news

Dun dun dun. Well sorry to my beta, who has to put up with my shenanigans with my obsession on all things Austen and Bronte. Lol well this is the prologue. I promise more characters in the next parts. I have to break out my Austen and review the various plots before the next parts. Not to mention finish past the mission. But I needed to be a bit lighter hearted in this one (instead of constant angst I ooze in my writing).


	2. The Competition

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

Hermione was finishing unpacking her things for a third time that year. She began to wonder if she should even bother since she was going to have to do it one more time before the end. She looked at her room she would be inhabiting for two months. It was fairly old with a dresser that must not have been dusted for at least five years. Hermione set her clothes in the first two compartments of the dresser. She began to put her books in the bottom compartments. But found a photo album of sorts on the very bottom compartment. She picked the book up and put it on the bed. It wasn't her book to be looking at so she turned her attention to finishing her task.

The bed was a sturdy old bed that must have been made before the 1920's. It was covered in a very pale green that matched the darker green curtains in the room. It was very pleasant bed and very plush being that there was a feather mattress. She sunk into the bed immediately when she sat in it. She was going to have a very good summer. 

Hermione? Aren't you almost done! I've just got an Owl from my mother! She says that her and my uncles are coming her to discuss some matters with me! Come down stairs so I don't have to shout! Her friend Claudia yelled.

Claudia Bell was her roommate from the later half of the year at the college she attended. Claudia invited her to stay for the summer, as they were becoming the best of friends. There was very little the girls did not share.

I'm coming! Hermione yelled back.

Hermione thought the cottage was pleasant but she insisted it was too big to be an actual cottage. It was very much in Victorian or Edwardian periods. Most of the rooms were mixed and matched, the newer ones were Victorian while the main cottage was Edwardian. She knew very little about architecture but she knew the periods from this house by watching too many BBC productions of the time period when she was a little girl. Her favorite by far was the production she had caught in the summer of 1997, a rerun of the pride and prejudice miniseries. It was after all a very good adaptation of a novel that had been a favorite from the time she was 12. 

Hermione looked into the dinner area where Claudia was dusting and setting the table. There was at the end of the table a tablecloth with some glassware that would rest on it. More than likely Claudia would go out and pick some of the flowers that were in full bloom in the garden. The girl stopped and noticed Hermione standing in the doorway.

It's so soon that your family would be visiting? Is it normal? Hermione asked.

Well, no, but that's because a special occasion will be coming up soon. It will be my grandparents anniversary, their 50th. Quite a big deal to my mother, so she wants me to help organize it. We are planning a sort of costume ball I believe. You of course will be cordially invited as my very special guest! We'll have so much fun I assure you! Claudia beamed.

So what time will they be here? Hermione asked.

Well My mother should be here shortly around noon and my Uncles I have no idea. Shortly after I should guess, Claudia stated.

Both of them? I thought you said only one comes and visits, Hermione stated.

Well but this is a family matter! Claudia said in a you silly girl' sort of tone.

So what are their names? And your mother? Hermione asked.

Hermione did not liked begin kept out in the dark about people she was going to meet. She of course always liked to research her subjects before getting to experience them. It had always been that way, even when she was a little girl. 

Well of course there is my uncle Cassius. And my mothers name is Isabella, and my other, Claudia began.

My dear! We are here; your father is just currently lugging some cases of your stuff from outside. I've got the most wonderful news! Her mother stated walking in through the doorway.

Mama! Hermione, this is my mother. Mother this is Hermione Granger, my roommate from school. Claudia said.

Hermione blushed a bit as she remembered she was not wearing the best of clothing that day. She was covered from head to foot in dust from the rooms she was cleaning that morning. 

Charming! I am Isabella Bell. I know it's very redundant. So you are the one my daughter has taken a fast liking to! Contrary to what she tells you she rarely brings home any friends. At least now I can ask about the type of people she hangs out with. Make sure she hasn't become some sort of radical like that brother of mine, The woman joked.

Don't worry Mrs. Bell. You're daughter is very intelligent and I'm sure would never get mixed up with the wrong sort. Now if you excuse me I have to wash up. I'm afraid you caught me in the middle of cleaning, Hermione stated.

You work by hand! How odd, like a sort of common muggle? I guess it's more satisfying that way, Mrs. Bell commented.

Hermione nodded and left the room. She felt dirty and grimy while trying to sort out the comment her friends' mother had made. After a moment of reflection she decided that this statement was not in malice or did not contain any sort of bias. She knew her parents were muggles and she had learned to be wary of that after what had happened with Viktor

Hermione sighed as she closed the bathroom door and started the shower. 

***** 

Dear me! How is my favorite niece! 

May I remind you Uncle Cassius I am your only niece? Or have you been hit with one too many Bludgers? She bit back sarcastically.

Yes I know. And no I've stayed away from the field these last couple of years. Now are you looking forward to this summer? I hear you have friend here? Is it a friend or a He asked.

It's just a friend for right now, She stated smiling.

My dear brother are you putting idea's in her head! I suggest you stop that. I'm sure her father would have a fit if he were to hear you! Isabella scolded.

No, no such luck putting idea's in her head! Quite the contrary actually she's putting ideas in my head! he teased lightly. 

You have too many ideas in your head already! Pray do tell us when will you settle down? You know it will make mother and father jump for joy.

I, settle down! I'm barely 30! Why don't you ask that of Severus? You and mother never ask that of him! He said in a more serious matter.

Well why don't you ask him if you're so easily offended by not having him asked? Why I do not ask is because I do not wish to be poisoned, Isabella retorted.

They laughed at the joke. Claudia scoffed. She wondered how Hermione would react to such a silly family. Speaking of the girl, Claudia heard her footsteps on the stairs. She must have gotten washed up while Cassius had arrived. 

My, My, Claudia you do have very good taste in friends! Cassius stated as Hermione entered the room.

Hermione blushed a bit at this statement while she observed the tall, lean muscular man in front of her. He had very masculine features. She observed his what looked to be black hair that contained a glint of purple in it. It was cut short but not too short as it came down to about mid ear and curled in. It was tousled but very attractive. His eyes were a mauve color that was quite appealing to her. He looked familiar to her. She just couldn't place it.

Her eyes turned to the man with dark brown hair entering the room. He had golden eyes like Claudia. Hermione knew that must have been her father. He nodded towards Hermione and she nodded back. Then her eye was caught again by who must have been Claudia's Uncle Cassius. He stepped forward picked her hand up from her side and kissed it.

A pleasure meeting you Miss he began.

Hermione Granger, but please just call me Hermione, Mr.? She asked.

Just Cassius. That's all you need to know, He said smiling at her.

Dear Me! You know what we should do to pass the time? We should play some croquet! I saw coming in that you have it set up Claudia, Isabella stated.

You go ahead and play my dear. I would like to get settled. You don't mind we are staying a week do you Claudia? Her father asked.

Not at all. It's not like we have any plans, Claudia said smiling at Hermione.

Will you play with us Miss Granger? Cassius asked smiling.

Of course, Hermione answered.

Hermione with Claudia, Cassius, and Mrs. Bell traveled to the back yard in the garden area to find the playing field was already set up with the game. Claudia went and fetched the mallets and the brightly colored balls. Hermione remembered the game from summer games her parents and her played. She smiled thinking of this.

It was a rather bright sunny warm summer day. It felt so good on her skin as she had changed into a light sundress from her jeans and tee shirt. Her wet curls shimmered in the sun and she could feel them getting drier by the minute. She knew she should have dried her hair like always but since she only brushed it after her shower she knew it wouldn't be as frizzy as if she brushed it when it was dry. 

Cassius caught her attention as he handed her a Red ball to be played. He had chosen a Blue one. She looked into his eyes that had a gleam in them. She smiled and he smiled back. She was reflecting on his nice lips when Mrs. Bell interrupted.

Still partial to your house colors! She called to her brother.

Of course! I got to it before you! 

Oh did you go to Hogwarts? Hermione asked.

Of course my dear! I was a Ravenclaw as was my sister. What? You didn't think I went to Durmstrang did you? He said playfully.

Ravenclaws were always attractive to me. They have a great sense of wit. I think that was the only house I could really tolerate, even my own got on my nerves a bit too much.

What house were you in? He asked.

Griffindor of course. Why did you think I was a Slytherin? Hermione said laughing.

My dears are we going to ever get this match started?! Mrs. Bell called.

Very fitting then you should have the red one, He called as they walked towards the starting point.

It was decided amongst themselves that Claudia would go first. Her ball was the black one. The yellow one was taken by Mrs. Bell. The different colors contrasted vividly with the green grass. Then they began the game. After the first couple of turns Mrs. Bell was in the lead while Hermione and Cassius followed. Claudia meanwhile was cursing at her ball for now cooperating. Light conversation occurred during this game just simple chitchat about the weather news in the wizarding world and such topics.

Mother when do you want the party? Claudia asked.

Sometime in August I think. Don't you think it be better to hold it in the summer Cassius? I mean I know that their Anniversary is near Bonfire night but really it won't be as charming to hold it then. Don't you agree? Mrs. Bell stated.

Yes I think that would be marvelous! I'm not sure if our brother will agree but then he was always a drag, Cassius sighed.

We'll overrule him, Claudia said in a very low tone.

Hermione stood studding this family. It was very close, closer than her own family at one time. As she observed them she couldn't help but feel she knew this man. She felt like she recognized Cassius from somewhere. She couldn't quiet place it though.

What are you so deep in thought about Miss Granger? He said sweetly.

Cassius, Hermione found, had a great voice it was soothing to the ears. It was very soft and very gentle. Like that muggle movie star who played Heathcliff in an adaptation of Wuthering Heights. She could listen to it forever. So low, so soft, so luxurious his voice was.

I could have sworn I've met you before. You're so familiar yet I cannot place it. 

We must have met in your dreams then, for I would remember a face like yours, He purred.

I must have seen you from somewhere though. It's no dream that I've seen you in. I would have remembered the dream. Hermione stated.

Perhaps someone you know follows Quiddich. Cassius was a Beater for the Falmouth Falcons for a season, Mrs. Bell stated.

Well that must be it then. I must have seen you at the world cup or one of the parties that the Krums threw! Maybe a match between a couple of the Quiddich teams. My friends follow it very closely.

Yes perhaps I saw you at one of the Krum parties. How do you know them? Cassius asked.

Hermione blushed a little remembering Viktor. He was not handsome like the man in front of her, but he was sweet and kind. For a long time in her fourth year she didn't give him any credit for he was a world famous Quiddich player. Over the summer they had grown on each other but by the end of their second summer together, they had been driven apart totally by Viktor's family. Hermione hated to think of that.

We dated for a short period. Ultimately it was decided that we didn't suit each other, by outside forces of course. I have no regrets, She said unconvincingly. 

Dear! So you're the Muggle who threatened to taint the Krum name forever'. Don't worry we won't think lowly of you, as you see the Krum name has been tainted ever since his uncle became a raging alcoholic. You just can't tear that man from his firewhiskey. Cassius said in a reassuring manner.

Well that does it! Are we going to play or not! Claudia yelled.

Oh excuse my poor niece, she has just had some grievous news. For you see Miss Granger she has been pining after you for a while now. I'm sure being that you weren't interested you didn't notice it. So you might want to stay out of her way for a couple of days after this grievous news she has just received, Cassius stated in his playful tone.

Damn it Cassius! I pine after no one you insufferable twit! She snapped.

Claudia did not like her uncle all that well. He was but only 10 years her senior but treated her as if she were a small cousin than a young woman. Right now she could kill him, the rage was that bad. She liked to handle her personal affairs on her own terms. He was meddling and she would not stand for it. 

The game soon resumed with very little talk. When it came to Claudia's turn she intentionally hit her uncle in the leg rather than try to catch up in the game. He in turn declared that she ill-mannered child. She ignored this poor attempt at an insult. Claudia turned to her friend who looked uncomfortable with this whole scene. 

Dear Hermione, please forgive us. I hate for you to think we get along so horribly but the truth in the matter is my Uncle has yet to grow up. We've tried everything from simple spells to complex aging potions but I'm afraid his thick skull he has developed from Quiddich matches repels everything!

Oh don't worry about it! It's a lot better than the time I visited my cousins on the outskirts of London I'd rather not talk about that whole experience, She said quietly.

Miss Granger I am sorry you had to see us in poor form. I sometimes tease a bit to far. I'm afraid I have very poor judgment and timing, as my sister can tell you.

Very poor Hermione! You have not seen the worst of it. God knows my dear brother tries hard enough but sometimes I cannot help but wonder! Oh he will be the death of us all, I am sure of that! Mrs. Bell responded rather dramatically. 

It was now Hermione's turn as she bent over concentrating on her red ball. She was about to win this game if she played it right. All she had to do was hit Mrs. Bell's ball in order to gain two more shots. She could win it in that amount, but she reminded herself she only had one chance to get it right. She tried lining her mallet up with the two balls. She began to take her shot when her thoughts were interrupted. 

After this, Hermione, would you like to take a turn in the garden with me? Cassius asked.

Yes if you'd stop your feeble attempts at distracting me! She said in a laughing manner.

She took her turn and won the game. It was an amazing comeback. Soon after the rest of them finished the game. Mrs. Bell came in second and Claudia was of course last. They soon went into the house to fetch some lemonade as it was called for it on a summer's day. As the mother and daughter departed Cassius escorted Hermione towards the garden. It looked like he had something in mind, but didn't want to offend the rest of party. He sighed as she stared curiously at him.

I feel as though I must tell you Hermione, as I'm afraid my niece has not. You I'm sure are wondering all sorts about my quirky family. Everything appears to be light and happy but I'm afraid we have a very grave secret. You see we are all cheery to a fault all of us except for my brother. I don't want him frightening you away to your room when he comes so I must tell you about him now. I must warn you though he's not like us in any aspect, in fact if it weren't for his looks being similar I would have to question his heritage!

I'm sure it can't be that bad, Hermione laughed hooking her arm with his.

I'm afraid it is though you see I've believe you've met him before, although you would never guess right now I'm sure of it! You see Cassius began with a small smile lingering on his face.

Dear god Cassius after little girls now? A sarcastic voice stated.

Hermione turned around quickly. She had hoped with all her heart that the voice was misleading. She hoped to god that she had been wrong about the voice placement. She was of course right about the voice. She was cursing herself in her mind for not seeing the connection sooner. She was cursing herself for not recognizing the similarities of the brothers. Now that they were both together she saw they had very similar features. Cassius had a rather large nose that was not hooked but it still complimented him. The black hair and dark eyes were very similar as was the facial structure. The main difference was the build of the two and their mouths. Cassius had nice lips full but not too full. It complimented him greatly, while his brother did not. Cassius also appeared most defiantly a quidditch player, as his brother did not show any signs of athleticism, even though he was lean. They seemed complete opposite yet so similar at the same time. 

Yikes what was she doing? Comparing the figures of the two brothers was not something she'd normally do. She couldn't help it in this situation though. She couldn't believe that Cassius was brothers with one of the most vial teachers in Hogwarts: A History. She couldn't believe that he was he was a _Snape_! Granted she had only just met Cassius that day but he was the type of guy most girls dream about. Tall, Dark, Handsome, and Athletic, weren't those on the list of every girls dream guy? He also seemed to possess wit that was lacking severely in most of the male population. This made Hermione extremely ecstatic and hopeful since he seemed to be taking a liking to her as well!

Miss. Granger! Snape yelped.

Hello Professor, She managed to spit out.

He looked as pale as ever, but then again so did she. She also noticed, when she recovered from the initial shock, the harsh glances the two brothers gave each other. She had seen the same scene before just instead with Harry and not Cassius. It was a look of contempt, but also in the glare was a general acknowledgement of existence. 

Well Hermione, lets go get some of that lemonade shale we? Cassius asked.

He turned the girl around and walked with her out the garden, leaving his brother behind. She was still a little taken aback by the whole experience but with her false smile no one could tell. She couldn't see the surprise and the anger across her old professor's face. It perhaps was for the better not to be more perplexed than she already was. She decided this event already would make for some very interesting owls to her friends. 

6/20-note-Meh. Tomorrow night, book 5! That reminds me Bonfire night, as mentioned above, is the night of Guy Fawkes Day. Guy Fawkes (for all who are not British) tried to blow up parliament in the early 1600's. I found in certain fiction (yes I believe in HP also, if I'm not mistaken) it is briefly mentioned, such as in The Tenant of Wildfell Hall by Anne Bronte. Next part probably won't be done for a while (as I will have a social life following graduation, surprise surprise.) Also one quick note, The speech may seem odd but I'm trying to maintain some feel of Austen. Because I've discovered it's better not to butcher the style of Austen along with the characters and plot.

6-30- Thanks to all the reviews. ^__^ they have not fallen on deaf ears. 

Invictus aka Ater Serpens, trickofthetrade, Lily of the Shadow, Red of Rose, thanks for the feedback. Glad you all like it.

Moon Assassin 13, Mystic Werewolf, glad you like Claudia. I've added quiet a few characters, but necessary for the parody I feel. I have some suprises for her in the near future. 

Pendragon, don't mind at all. Good to know I'm not the only one obsessed. Hmm I've been also toying with a one-shot idea of a crossover~ which I find will probably be quiet interesting to write.****


	3. Inner Turmoil

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

A/N- 

-I have decided to keep with my own perspective style instead of following Austen or Bronte (which is confined to one person only). I feel passionately that I cannot stifle the distorted perspective of many of the characters like both of the writes due. I will use similar plot devices and themes and that is where the parody is from, not the writing 

-Concerning **Book 5**. If you don't think I'm going to have some **spoilers** from book 5 in the very near future (probably after this part) then you're dead wrong *drools over snape sadness*

Hermione sat in a very comfortable oversized armchair that was upholstered in deep purple velvety fabric. In her hands was a novel she had started reading after her exams were finished. As she read the words she half listened to the conversation about the ball she had been invited to. It was the Snape's 50th wedding anniversary and she was invited. If anyone had told her this two years ago she would have looked at him or her like they had sprouted two heads. Now she not only was sitting in a room of Snape's but she was actually enjoying herself! Regrettably that could not be said for her friend Claudia or her friend's Uncle Severus. Not that Hermione objected that her former potion's master was once again in a foul mood. It seemed as though nothing had changed with him after the war.

Now across from her sat Mrs. Bell, Claudia's cheerful mother. Next to her sat Cassius, who smiled and sent her into giddy frenzies inside her head. She had taken a strong liking to him that day. He proved he had brains and brawn with a charm. That was very hard to come by in a man. The only men she ever met like that tended to already be married, but he was not. She loved that fact, she could repeat it in her head all day. Cassius Snape was as single as they came. 

On her other side sat Claudia and Claudia's uncle. They both wore a sour expression. She knew they both probably couldn't stand all this idle chitchat or overly content sprits in the room. Claudia was not very disagreeable, unlike Severus. The reason she was sour was she got bored easily with happy things. She said that they were too even and predictable. Hermione though found them to be very calming and just the right medicine to balance out her normally hectic life. In fact it was a welcomed change from her last two summers that were spent reading alone in her room with only the occasional owl for company. 

She really couldn't blame her parents for distancing themselves, after all she had been doing the same thing since her 5th year really. She put her friends above her family on several occasion, she knew this was one of the reason that they were no longer on the closest terms as they had once been. She found herself longing for those days but knew that she could never go back to being that innocent. The world since those days had grown complicated and serene at the same time. She felt at ease in this house surrounded by the family. She knew if she told her friends that she was comfortably sitting in a room containing their horrible potion's professor they would have her committed. There'd be a bed waiting for her next to Lockheart's or one of the Longbottom's. 

She sighed at these thoughts. So many lives destroyed by one man

Dear Hermione what is the matter? Is one of the characters in your book vexing you? Or is it getting too long winded perhaps? You will have to share with us what you are reading, Cassius stated grabbing the book from her hands. 

Lets see ah here's a nice short passage in the world of run on sentences, He began to tease, _Her legs, her lovely live legs, were not too close together, and when my hand located what it sought, a dreamy and eerie expression, half-pleasure, half-pain, came over those childish features.'_ Why what ever are you reading Hermione! Incredibly risqué!

It's Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov's Lolita! It revolutionized the world of fiction! A book like that comes only once a century! She stated trying to grab it from his hand, Honestly it's read in colleges for gods sakes! Not some cheep trashy romance novel found in the back section of a place that doesn't even sell books! Give it here!

Cassius handed the book back to the girl and took his spot next to her. He blinked a few times which she took notice of his long dark eyelashes. He was almost perfection to her. 

Now Hermione, He took some time to drawl out her name in a sexy manner, What is your erotic tale about? Don't worry for I won't judge, for all of us have some perversion or another.

Hermione began slowly, trying not to blush more than she already was, It's about many things. It's about the clash of old Europe meets the naïve-unexperienced America. It's about questioning our values. I suppose the reason many read it though is for it's taboo subject. There is something very intriguing about the, excuse the phrase, darker side of life. The story, I guess you could call it, is in appearances about the seduction of a middle-aged man by a twelve-year-old girl. That though is just the basic outer coating though, in all reality it's about the abusive relationship between this man and girl. The book really works on so many levels though I'm rereading it just in case I missed something.

Cassius was smiling at her confession of the materials she was reading. Her flushed manner only added to further his amusement. He could tell she was not very open about the subject matter and almost certainly was exceedingly prudent, more than likely to be saving' her gift for marriage. He thought that was awfully noble of her, if not juvenile. Then again one could never tell with that sort of thing. Which brought a smile to his face. He could picture the self-conscious looking girl with another self-conscious looking boy being embarrassed while they attempted to express their feelings.

That was the thing about Hermione Granger who sat next to him. She was not overly appealing. She was a moderately tall skeletal girl, with hardly any hips to talk about and even less breast matter. Her coffee colored hair was a bit frizzy. The only redemption to her looks was her deep chocolate colored eyes and her luminous smile. 

Yet still he was fascinated with her for some small reason. Perhaps it was the manner in which she held herself, or the passion that burned in her eyes. Just maybe it was the way his brother looked at her through her explanation of whatever sort of novel she was reading. Apparently he had recognized the title of the novel judging from the guarded shocked expression on his face. 

Once again the moment was spoiled when Severus got up abruptly.

Seeing as we have accomplished nothing for the past half an hour I must depart. As much as it amuses me to watch you try to squirm your way into Miss Granger's knickers, Cassius, I'm afraid to tell you not to bother me ever again unless you have something to say. Which is less and less frequent as time progresses, Severus stated in a malicious tone.

_That was low, even for him_,' Cassius thought.

With that his brother departed, but most of the party had not thought it quick enough due to the reaction. Hermione looked infuriated, while his sister looked a bit uncomfortable about what just transpired. Cassius wore a sour expression for a few minutes. The only one who had not spoken a word that whole evening felt responsible to do so.

Well that was just lovely, Claudia declared sardonically. 

Mrs. Bell looked at the time, being her husband told her he would be back before 10. He had to go finish some things up at his work. Hermione sat engrossed in her book, without comment. Cassius looked indifferent, holding his wine glass filled with a white wine. Claudia sat absorbed with staring at her uncle and her friend. 

-----------

He sat in the stiff chair near the fire. It was not excessively grand as he was usually accustomed to in furniture yet it was unbelievably comfortable piece from the late 1700's. It was the only thing he kept from the extreme house he grew up in. He had not wanted to think about that era though. He had put it all behind him, everything his father had done to him and his mother. His father had broken the two beyond repair. It was the only way, to give everything in the house up. 

It seemed so long ago he left his ignorance and naivety to come to this quaint, but noble estate. He found afterward everything he once knew was wrong. He found himself questioning his morals and beliefs. He found himself at a crossroads that he would have never come to if he had not been left in the care of this severe man, who now sulked in the corner with a glass of brandy in his hand. 

Before his 16th birthday he became this man's ward. His mother had vanished, his father thrown in Azkaban. The man who was more of a father these past few years than his own true father had been since he was born! The most disturbing part was no one could have expected Severus Snape to be fatherly in any way.

He lifted some papers.

Now pray tell me, how is it that a society that is so called advanced needs to have such restrictions on education? Every year there are these damnable papers to be sent off in the right order before the right dates with the right codes. Why in Circe's name do they always have to add a second and third zero onto these class numbers?! Would it also destroy them to add a narrative that was longer than a sentence? A poorly constructed sentence at that! He scoffed.

Draco, now is not the time for these incessant questions about things that don't matter! I cannot see the reasoning behind complaining about something so simple, The older man groaned.

It's just tedious is all! Furthermore I really don't see the point of visiting your relations if you despise it so much. It would do us all a bit of good if you were to cease these visits I would assume, Draco drawled.

He had gown up reasonably a bit over the years. His blond hair was cropped to mid-ear length and styled in a fairly straight manner. He had grown up slender but yet at the same time possessed somewhat of a build from all those quiddich practices and games. His height was average but his ridged posture made him look taller and significant. His gray eyes were as unexciting and dead as ever but his masculine features with fleshy lips created a Victorian ideal of a man. He looked like he belonged in the paintings of the Pre-Raphaelites. 

Severus made a snorting sort of noise before speaking, Unfortunately it's not that easy! This time though it was that ill-fated girl. After I thought I was rid of the torturous triumvirate! Why should I be liberated of them? And that damnable girl, she's in more trouble than she is worth. Why is it that I must feel bound to enlighten her of her foolhardy mistake?

He had now taken to pacing near the fire and in a short while threw his glass in it out of anger. If Draco had any criticism of the man it was that he had a violent temper. He was lucky though that the temper was never directed toward any living thing. Draco believed he went out of his way to keep it like that. Not that he was one to pry in the man's life. He was not one to reopen wounds that have long since stopped bleeding if not healed. 

What _are_ you talking about? Draco asked grouchily. 

That Granger girl was there, Severus hissed, The slip of a girl in fact befriended my niece, and regrettably caught the eye of my brother! I spent most of the evening watching the girl virtually throw herself at him. For some reason I feel it necessary to scare her away from the fiend!

That grave, he joked, So what is it to you if she's attracted to him? It really doesn't matter if she's foolish enough to be ill-used, she should have known better.

Partly I feel no one deserves to be so horrifically crushed as I know with her imprudent optimism! Another reason is I do wish to see his attempts to fracture her to be thwarted. Furthermore I feel I am still responsible for her somehow, that old man has gotten to me finally! He scoffed.

Draco highly doubted it. If Snape could have shown favoritism to any person outside his own house back when he was in school, he was sure it would have been bestowed on the Mudblood. Granted he would have not showered her with praise or house points but he would have given her higher marks than she did get. 

_Yes Severus that's it, a sense of obligation. Why can't you just concede to the fact that you're attracted to her intellect? Or is that too hard to admit?_' Draco thought.

Draco was becoming frustrated with the delusional man. He knew it would take forever for the man to succumb to his feelings, and the man was unquestionably not used to being told what he wanted or did not want! The whole conversation was making him a bit angry, and a bit jealous as well. He was after-all envious of the Granger girl. She always managed high marks and steal any glory he could have had in an academic setting. That was why he did not choose to attend the only wizarding university in Europe. He opted for the small satellite in America. It was in Massachusetts, but he resided in New York City. He had the financial means to sustain him for decades in that expensive area. Every summer though he came back to this estate out of apprehension for Severus. He had kept in touch through the school years with Albus Dumbledore and who expressed his growing concern for Severus who seemed too deep into a depression year after year. In fact this was the first time in 3 years the man was not skulking around the house. 

_If he could only permit himself these feelings maybe he would be more sufferable!_' Draco reflected.

It is a hopeless matter, you should not worry for her sake. I'm sure the infatuation will pass. She will eventually realize his true nature, Draco ventured.

Highly doubtful, Severus sighed, He is too cunning to allow his façade to be breached at this time. He'll dispose of her when he gets what he wants. I've seen it before, but the only question is what can he possibly want from her! Not at all the usual type he tends to bring around during holidays. The very few that I've allowed myself to be present at anyways. No, not at all the type.

Hm how so? 

No he likes them the perfect ideal of womanhood except without any sort of mind. It's easier for him to seduce them into doing what he wants them. She might be attractive to others but not to him. She is too plain for him, Severus stated slumping back into his chair.

_Attractive to others or to you?_' Draco mused.

Well maybe this is the real thing? Who knows maybe he figured out the type he's really been wanting. Maybe it will last, who knows. Anyways I tire of talking about Granger, I've been spending years trying to forget about her and her assets, Draco sneered. 

Severus had a startled look on his face.

I never knew you to be interested in her assets, He managed to get out.

Not those type of assets. I am not _your_ family, my mind is not _always_ in the gutter, Draco scoffed, I was talking about her wits. She was always a little too smart for her own good. I loathe the fact that she could and would at will rub in the fact that she was the only person to get an O on her Arithmancy O.W.L.

Academic rivalry, I should have assumed as much, Severus stated.

The conversation was dropped after this statement. Each man was at ease with the stillness that consumed the room. They were both lost in their own thoughts. The hours passed and soon the fire wilted within the hearth. Draco left the room only to return with more paper work for the college he was attending. Severus eventually dragged his fatigued body up the stairs and into the door at the end of the hall, passing two rooms on each side. His room was by far the largest in the house, originally a sort of nursery for children of the youngest child. The way the estate was divided now was very much different. Many of the estates had gone out of the family name through marriages. There were now only 4 different houses to be divided up between the last remaining decedents with the Snape name. That was the catch in the wills of his deceased relations. There was never anything left to the females of the house. They were to be properly cared for by brothers or sons or husbands. They only came into ownership of property through dowry gifts of long ago and even then it was given to the husband. Unfortunately he knew that his niece would never receive any of the benefits of being a descendent of Snape until his father had died and changes could be made within the future wills. This was the only time he was glad of being the first son. Really though he didn't want to think about that. Having those thoughts tumble in his head on a weekly basis was enough, let alone having them tumble on a daily basis. Yet every time they had these family gatherings, once every red moon, they tended to come back more vigorously. They tended to be more dramatic and invade his dreams for a few days or weeks depending on the severity of the visits. 

Severus Snape found it very rare to not wake up with sweat dripping down his temple. It was an affliction that he had suffered since his adolescent years. That was when all the repugnant recollections inside him piled up to become almost intolerable at time. Unlike his sister though, he was not as enthusiastic to store his emotional attachments to his memories, to forget about them as they collected dust. He was always hoping they would fade, but he would not make them fade with force. That was a disadvantage of his, his obstinate will. He would never succumb to allowing himself take his own attachments to memories away. Occasionally when they started to overwhelm he would empty them into the pensieve, but he would always put them back. He would never just leave them there, or lock them in a cabinet. That is what she did, granted he could see her logic in it, but at the same time it wounded him to know that he couldn't even talk about what he felt the first 10 years of his life with her! The one who should have understood, the one who had been there, and he couldn't discuss these violent feelings. 

Severus was doing it again. He was thinking about the past, and making himself ill while doing it. The queasiness of the whole remembrance of memories was not as brutal as a decade before, but it did not lull him into a profound sleep either. No he would not get to sleep that night without some sort of aid. Regrettably he had used up the last of his stocks of dreamless sleep on Tuesday. He knew he would have to make more or find some other way to fall asleep. 

_Warm milk?'_ He mused, _ No, too disgusting. Uses of dragon's blood? Useless. Reading? Not such a bad idea'_

He reached over to the side table, and pulled out the drawer. Severus then proceeded to feel for the hard cover 300-page book that he was nearly finished with. He had picked it up on a whim, a suggestion he remembered that came from a university professor a few years back. The woman had described it with such interest and intensity he bought the book on one of the few days he went out into the muggle world. He also found it fit to buy some of the books talked about within the book. That day he picked up Reading Lolita in Tehran: A Memoir in Books; he had picked up the book miss granger was reading, along with a few Austen and Fitzgerald books. It would have surprised anyone he was sure to see such a range of fiction in his possession, let alone muggle. No, no one would have even guessed Severus Snape had such fiction in his possession. It was one of his hidden secrets that he had taken a liking to the wording of Austen, and the plots of Fitzgerald. While Reading Lolita in Tehran, was a combination of many things, a story, a social criticism, and a critique on books. He thought there was something in there for the avid reader, which he also was considering the reader a dying breed. 

That, though, he did not share with anyone. Not with his parents, or siblings, his ward, or his employer. No one knew about his fetish for muggle fiction. He did not feel the need to boast about it but if ever asked he wouldn't deny it. It was not entirely uncommon for the wizarding world to delve into good muggle fiction as some of their own good prose and written satire was lacking.

His thought then ventured back to the granger girl and her love of all things with pages. She was not quiet as annoying as when she was in school he determined, though he would never admit it to her or anyone else. No he could sense the frustration in the upcoming weeks with that girl and his brother. He knew exactly what was going to happen to her by his brother's hands, and that unnerved Severus. He had a good 7 years of when she was at school watching over her and her friends making sure they did not get themselves killed. Now he was back to watching over her making sure no harm came to her. He knew he could forget about the girl but he didn't for he felt it was his fault that his brother was such a cruel person. It didn't matter any more though; he knew his brother's real character was far from salvation by any means. He just hoped the girl had enough common sense to get away from the man while she still could. He had hoped those two years of college had made her less inexperienced about men, as she was no bell of the ball at Hogwarts. He considered it such a disappointment that such a remarkable mind would go unobserved among her peers. With those thoughts in his head he was lulled into one of the deepest sleeps he had in the longest time. 

Severus Snape had not slept that well on his own since he was a child

6/30- Finished. I needed this part to be more descriptive. I needed the perspective of Severus. I think it's more fun when the reader knows more than the characters. Oh yes, and expect more Claudia and Hermione's perspective next.


	4. Cactus

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

Hermione Granger found herself on the swinging bench that hung on an enormous tree right outside the garden. The sunset that she was staring at was absolutely amazing, especially in this uncultivated country setting. Watching this sunset with her was Cassius Snape, who she had met just two days before. He had come back the previous day to chat with her and his sister, along with his niece Claudia. Now they were enjoying the silence that consumed the area at ease. Neither one of them ventured to say anything. It would have ruined the perfect moment of peace that they were allowed. 

Hermione soon found her head resting on Cassius shoulders as he put her arm around her. As the sun began to set he pulled her body more close to him, mumbling about it how it would get nippy. Within a few seconds Hermione Granger had finally gotten what she had been dreaming of that day. He embraced her fervently, as if he had waited his whole life for that moment. He then looked into her flushed face whose pleased eyes were devouring him. He pulled and looked straight into the distance.

I am sorry for what has just transpired. I should not have rushed things like I just did. I just couldn't help myself. Feeling you so close to me, your beautiful eyes gazing into mine. I just couldn't help myself, please forgive me, He whispered.

She brought her face closer to his.

No I don't think anything's happening too fast. I liked it a lot, She whispered.

They continued to kiss for quiet sometime. That was until they were interrupted by a familiar voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sorry to suspend your snogging session with Hermione, uncle, but there's a man from your work' here, if you can refer to it as that! Claudia scolded.

Cassius shot a bitter disdainful look at the girl. She continued to smirk in a way that reminded him of his brother. Alas he had to leave, and she would spend some time with her friend. Claudia had been looking forward to this alone time with Hermione, because she did not get it when her mother was there. Claudia had a very few choice words to use about her uncle when he was gone out of hearing distance.

Hermione you could tell even in the dark was blushing. She looked at her voluptuous raven-haired friend who was now standing with her hands on her hips. She felt as if it were her mother standing before her, by the stare Claudia was giving her. Hermione stood up from the swing-bench and proceeded to walk to the house.

Hermione, I beg you not to get involved with him. I plead with you not to see him! My uncle cannot possibly even think of having a long-term relationship! Claudia began.

What do you mean, with me? Is this jealousy speaking? Claudia, I know that you're hurting. I'm sorry I can't remedy that. I'm sorry but it's not who I am. Claudia whatever the outcome of this is, it will be fine. I'm a strong girl and I can take care of myself. I promise Claudia I'll be fine, Hermione said.

The proclamation started off as viscous but swiftly turned into a tranquil pleasant tone. Claudia, whose mouth was gaping open wider than a fish out of water, never gave a reply. Hermione thought it was very unnerving the silence that followed.

Claudia, listen if I ever have doubts on my sexuality, you'll be the first one I contact okay? I really have to live my own life and I know you're worried I'll get hurt. I won't though, I'm careful, I'll keep my guard up, Hermione smiled weakly.

Claudia didn't believe her though. Claudia knew Hermione had only dated a few men. So she was worried about one of her few friends. She was concerned that her friend was not attentive to the fact that the majority of men were spineless hogs. Claudia knew that Cassius was the worst sort of man, charming and manipulative. She also was attentive that Cassius sought after something from her, or that he wanted someone to be injured by taking her. Claudia thought her uncle wanted to rub in the fact that she couldn't have Hermione. Then again no one could ever differentiate Cassius's real objective in several of these rendezvous. He could just be playing with her for the sport of it. Claudia would not think that below him. 

Hermione arrived in the house before Claudia. She had already made it half way up the stairs before Claudia could consult her mother over the matter. She knew her mother did have _some_ sense about how family matters worked. She met her mother in the kitchen who was discussing some matters over with her father. It had to do with the party, her mother was excessively happy about the whole notion of a ball. She had not thrown a festivity since Claudia had graduated. 

Claudia pulled up a chair and stated, Something must be done about Cassius intentions towards my friend. Before you assume, I'm not saying this out of spite. No I could care less it's not as if I haven't been shot down before. Cassius is a _fiend_ though.

Now dear, I think you are over reacting. You friend is quite old enough to decide whom she does or does not like. If she wants to get involved I'm not going to step in. God knows every girl should be jilted by a lover at one point or another. There are certain experiences in life that help shape who you are. You have to touch the fire before you can be burned by it, Mrs. Bell declared. 

Perhaps, Isabella, Claudia has a point. I know I'm not strongly intimate with your family, but your brothers frankly scare me. I would not go as far as call Cassius a fiend' but taking such an interest in a girl 10 years his junior in such a short time one does have to wonder his priorities. Not to mention the many women we have met in his company. Also I'd like to point out he has perfected his charm to a fault, I'm afraid the girl does not pick up on that falsehood. She could not have had many boyfriends for she is only 20, Mr. Bell stated.

Pish-Posh! Cassius is just overly friendly. Yes I know his attention span is rather short, but perhaps Miss Granger is what he needs. Perhaps he needs someone with some intellect in his life, instead of the brainless things he brings home during holidays. I remember that girl he brought home for two years, Sarah; she had somewhat of a quick mind, Mrs. Bell added.

Why do you insist on defending your brother? Claudia spat.

Claudia, if there is one thing that is constant in this world it is _family_. Never forget that. I don't really care if he's taken interest in your friend. I'm not about to put some _muggle's_ lack of judgment over my own brothers happiness! Mrs. Bell replied.

Mr. Bell stated in an irritated manner, You're starting to sound the way Severus used to sound. Next thing you know you'll start calling the girl a _mudblood_. You know that my mother was half muggle. That's one of the reasons I liked you, is because you're so tolerant. Or so I thought!

I am sorry! She began to cry, I am _tremendously_ responsive when it comes to my family! I cannot help it. Now lets please just drop the subject! 

Claudia left the room in a rage. She could not believe her mother. Her mother she had always known was a bit off, but didn't realize her sense of judgment could be so terrible! What did it matter about family, the whole lot was more trouble than they were worth! With that she decided to resign to the porch of the cottage, which had been charmed for keeping out bugs and such. She just needed some time alone. She decided that once they left everything would return back to normal. 

-----

It wasn't until after Saturday that Claudia's mood became more pleasant. It was indeed her mother that stifled any happiness the girl could have by fussing about. Hermione stayed relatively upstairs as to evade another squabble with her former potion's professor, for chance if he were to visit again. He had visited only once during the week in order to give his opinion on some invitations. He greeted her with a civility she was not expecting. Inquiring after her friends and family. He seemed more at ease knowing his brother was not to visit that day. There was no dilemmas for the first half of his visit, in fact over all he appeared almost agreeable around Hermione. That was until they got out the invitations. A simple slip of the tongue caught them in a dispute over a certain invitation style. He said they were too Art Deco, while she corrected him and told him that they were more Art Nouveau themed. That persisted until finally Mr. Bell fetched an art book from the attic. They were deemed to be more Art Nouveau styled, which he merely acknowledged he got confused because he was no art scholar. It wasn't like he was ever going to admit he was wrong. 

Other than that small row, the week was going very well. Cassius had stopped by the evening before and they drank some tea in the garden. Luckily for Hermione at the time Claudia had been dragged to some sort of social function of her mothers. They had a lovely time chatting and sealed it with a good night kiss. 

After this little meeting she returned to the cottage where a letter was on the table alerting her of her friends coming to visit. Ron was to arrive a day early, while Harry was to show up that Sunday. Harry unlike Ron had minimal time off and could only stay for 4 days. Harry, instead of being and Auror, opted to instead play Quidditch, as it would supply enough capital for a great deal of his life. He had thought the situation through carefully and decided he could always have time to figure out what he really wanted to do after he got this out of his system. Hermione would be surprised if he lasted 5 years due to the grueling schedule and harsh demands on the boy's body. This was very much in contrast to Ron who was now working for the ministry as an Auror. He had made all of them proud over the years and had since redeemed the family name from Percy's horrible downfall, along with Arthur's oddities. Anyone who knew Ronald Weasley could not think lowly of his family anymore. It now carried more weight in the wizarding world than Malfoy, or one of the old societies names. Granted it would never carry as much influence as the name Potter, but then again it did carry much more heaviness than the name of Granger.

It never really bothered her though. She wanted to be a faceless name. She didn't want her face on a chocolate frog card, just in the books, many of them. No it did not mean she was more ambitious than a Slytherin, she just wanted to write. She wanted to take a journey around the world and write books. In fact she had already started a rough draft of a book about the war, an insider's perspective. It lay untouched at the bottom of the dusty dresser, wrapped up in a box. She was going to revise it this summer and then copy it for her friends. She anticipated sending it off before the Christmas break. That is if everything went well with it. 

On top of these ambitions she was also hoping for plentiful time to peruse her self-education. She was never one to pass up an opportunity to further her mind. She wanted to be well versed in almost all subjects, excluding of course Divination. That though was to be expected. She knew she could never grow to like a subject so unstable. It didn't help by being taught by someone you couldn't respect either. 

Now though was Saturday and Ron was to be there soon. Ron had grown into such a handsome man but still retained some of his tendencies to be a bit daft at times along with bouts of jealousy. He had asked Hermione to date him in their 6th year but she found it to be too trying on her nerves and eventually separated. They did not speak aside from necessary civilities for a good 6th months. Then when the war started it seemed too silly to think about such a thing. That part though was not in her novel. She wouldn't have any room for it even if she wanted to include it. No, she had to highlight the main players in the battle, not their personal lives. She tried to act without bias when writing it. The only thing that pained her was she was never involved with the inner circle so she could not write thoroughly about their roles in the war. She could only write what she knew, what she saw, and what she felt. 

Claudia soon interrupted her thoughts. 

Hermione! Your friend Ron's here! She yelled. 

Hermione ran down the stairs to see Ron with his radiant smile looking up at her. He had grown up into something else. He still had the fiery red hair and the freckles (only not as many) but he had an athletic type of build. He looked nice and so much more grown up than she remembered. With those thoughts she jumped from the second step from the bottom into his arms.

It seems like forever! So good to see you again Ron! Have you been busy much? Hermione squealed. 

Well Hermione! You look quiet changed since I've seen you last. How's college life for you? Ginny thinks it's absolutely marvelous but we do wish she would consider transferring to your college! I hear it's better anyways, Ron stated.

College life is great. Oh did you meet my roommate? Claudia Bell, this is Ronald Weasley but you can call him Ron like the rest of us. Ron this of course is Claudia.

She stated looking up from her soda groggily. 

Sorry she doesn't fully wake up until at least two. You must have disturbed her me' time, Hermione, laughed, Anyways how is everyone?

Oh the Twins have such a booming business mum doesn't care anymore that they didn't finish school. You know they're the ones paying for Ginny. She did get some money but not enough. Bill and Fleur haven't decided a date yet, which mother finds vexing. Charley hasn't settled down another thing she finds vexing. I must confide in you though, I'm going to propose to Luna soon. I want you and Harry to be there. At the very last week of August I booked us a table at this trendy restaurant. Well mum will fill you in later. She's all excited and I think it's the only thing keeping her from hexing one of us. Dad had been complaining for a while about how she's been storming about the house every time she gets something from Bill or Charley, Ron laughed.

Oh I'm so happy for you! Hermione cried out. 

Now Hermione when are you and Harry going to settle down? Really after all of us Weasley's settle down I'm sure she'll go after you two next. You know how she is; you guys are family to us! Don't look so sour you know I'm only joking.

You better be. After all Ron we are only twenty, they'll be plenty of time to think about marriage. Anyways with Harry's schedule I don't think he'd have time to be looking. I'm just glad he could get so many days off during the season. Sit down though! I'll go fetch some tea, Hermione pleaded. 

Ron took a seat across from the raven-haired girl who looked unbelievably exhausted. She was pretty, in a dark sense of the word. Much like a Goth muggle dressed in less black. She looked irritated and made him a bit uneasy. He decided at that point that Hermione had really weird taste in friends. It didn't matter though they were her friends and Hermione normally had a good sense of judgment. Well on most occasions when schoolwork was not involved. It was good though to see Hermione not as miserable as she seemed the few years before. 

Ron, right? Claudia ventured.

Ron nodded. The girl was looking him over, not in a sexual manner but rather a memorization sort of technique. She looked a bit out of spirits and a bit hung over. She looked incredibly tired as well.

Hello Hello! Claudia dear where is your mother? She wanted me to look over those invitations, an unfamiliar voice called.

Oh no, Claudia groaned, In here Uncle Cassius. I'm with Hermione's friend Ron. Mother's out with Father getting some things they need to pick up before going home. The invitation they chose is in that binder to the left of the tissue box on the back table. They figured you'd be fine with it.

Cassius bowed to Ron when he entered the room. Receiving odd glances from the young man. He strode to the table at the other end of the room and picked up the binder thumbing through it. Claudia sat glaring at him. Ron thought this was very peculiar. Their concentration was quickly turned to Hermione who entered the room and set down the tea. She looked elated when her eyes found Cassius in the corner. He caught her eye and smiled at her. 

Oh Cassius! I didn't know you'd be stopping by! I received your last owl but I haven't answered it yet. Oh by the way, Ron this is Cassius, Claudia's uncle. Cassius this is Ron Weasley he's a friend from school. 

Charmed. I'm sorry I can't stay too long. Originally I just wanted to look over what my siblings wanted to send out. Good lord at least my brother has _some_ sort of taste! My sister's choices here are quite hideous. I'm afraid though his is quite minimalist, aside from this Art Deco one, Cassius stated.

Hermione blushed.

Uncle, it is not art deco, it's art nouveau. Hermione and Uncle Severus have had this argument before. Believe me I don't want to hear it again! Claudia grumbled. 

If Ron were a cat his ears would have perked up out of fear. Ron unlike Harry could never hide his emotions very well. Then again that was one of the traits they always liked. Ron was never a very good liar. This did not help him now as they looked at him queerly, except of course Hermione.

Good lord, shall I change my name now? With in the past few weeks I've gotten the most hideous looks when I've told people my last name is Snape! What has my brother been doing at that school? Frankly, we may share a last name but we are nothing alike I assure you, Cassius proclaimed in a friendly manner.

It's hard to stomach the thought the man could have a family, Ron stated.

Ron! That's utterly ridiculous. Everyone has or has had some sort of family, even teachers. Granted it was quiet a shock to find out his family being so kind, Hermione stated.

Well you know I always thought that our family motto should be changed to Keeping up Appearances.' Then again there's very few who would take to my sense of wit. Maybe I should take it up with my uncle when my grandparents pass. I think it be quite comical not to mention truthful. Claudia stated.

Yes you do have that sort of warped sense like Severus. I'm sure he would find that quite amusing. Enough of him though. Weasley sounds familiar. You have brothers, do you not? Cassius asked.

Ugh, yes, to many. There is in order of age, Bill who is a employee at Gringotts; Charlie who works with dragons; Percy who, well we don't talk about him; Fred and George who have their own joke shop; and I work as an Auror. Then there is my father who works in the department of misused muggle artifacts. I'm sure you've come across our name a few times in the Prophet. Regrettably most of it is waste, Ron stated.

Yes, I heard about Charlie. We were trying to get him to sign a contract with us, after I broke my leg. By us I mean the Falmouth Falcons. 

You played quidditch? Ron exclaimed. 

Not for very long, only for about a season, then when I had gotten my leg torn to pieces they hired me as a scout. I was a beater, but not a very good one. If it weren't for the injury I'd probably would have been sacked at the end of the season anyways. That was a different time however, Cassius said smiling. 

Claudia scoffed at this. She thought it was ridiculous how he was basking in nostalgia. She thought he was being an awful attention whore at that moment as well. Then again when wasn't he looking for attention? Claudia sat back and sighed while listening to the boring quidditch talk. She glanced at Hermione who was sitting and reading her book. The girl was so engrossed in it that she looked like she had forgotten about her friend. It was all mindless chatter to Claudia. She sighed wanting for some out. Wanting to scream at her uncle for being a prat and stealing her friend. She just wanted them all to go away. 

_He wouldn't pick up a book if his life depended on it. So how long is he going to be content with you not fawning over him, eh Hermione? Do you think you'll be like this 20 years from now? Do you even think it's worth wasting your time? I bet you only like him because of false mask is like sugar. Why can't you and your friend see through it_?' Claudia thought rancorously.

That really is fascinating! I didn't know the inside structure was so complex, Ron stated breaking Claudia's thoughts.

Well there are very few people who have the insight of an insider. Most people who take up jobs not as players stay so very long that replacements are hardly ever needed. In fact I'm still the youngest who isn't on the team. I am barely 30, so you can imagine how long some have been there.

Oi, Hermione, you think Harry will become a scout after he's done? Ron asked.

Hermione looked up from the book, Well really it would depend on him. I don't think so though. I heard him expressing the opinion that he would like to teach sometime. Being that I still don't believe that there had been a sufficient replacement for the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwart's he might be offered the position. I hope for the sake of those children that he takes it as well. You know what it's like not being properly taught year from year. It make him happy anyways, to know he's making a real difference in peoples lives.

So what? You assume the war meant nothing to people? Ron asked defensively. 

No, that's not what I said or meant and you know it. I'm just stating Harry is not the one to sit idly by and not take some initiative to stop it from happening again. Now what better way to do that than to teach? I mean if you are taught enough about the dark arts to show that there use is more harmful than beneficial than you should stay away from it. Anyways Ron it might be good for him to go back after this quidditch experience. I don't really think it's healthy for him.

What do you mean? Ron asked. 

Harry is very private Ron and he's been in the papers since he was 11. I don't think that's healthy to live your life in the spotlight considering he wanted out years ago. He never liked the attention. The only time he got away from it was up in the air, or special moments at school. Those are sanctuary for him. It's a safety for him, and I think he'd want to keep it that way. Eventually he'll be able to move on, but right now I think he really has got to decide who he is and who he'd like to be, Hermione stated in a low tone.

I guess your right. Anyways it'll be nice seeing him tomorrow. I've missed both of you terribly in the last two years. We don't see each other often enough. Ron stated.

With that Claudia tuned the exchanges out entirely. She did not even realize during the duration of their discussions that her Uncle had left. No right then she was more attentive to her own emptiness she had felt the last few years, and how she forgotten how Hermione filled that hole. Yet there was still an ache that could not be ignored. With that Claudia left the room to sit alone on the porch until her mother and father returned. 

------------

July 4th- Not so much author influence. I'm just setting up things now. I'll be setting them up during the next part as well. The part after will be chalk-o-Austen galore. I promise. This part I wanted to establish two things- Mrs. Bell needs to keep things perfectly together (it will further explain her character in future parts), and an outside perspective of Cassius from someone who wasn't his family, to show that he does not come off as a slime-ball to the rest of the world –pity. 

Thanks to my beta- Comet-hime (she's in my favorite authors) 

Also thanks for the reviews. 

Lily of the Shadow- Thanks, sugar is good. (It's survival)

Athene Saile- Gracias 

Jenbachand- Draco will become a bigger part I promise. I like him better good, but not too good. 

Mystic Werewolf- Cassius is meant to scare. He is the nightmare; he is the Wickham, the Willoughby of the story. We know what he is but Hermione doesn't. I designed him to be unbalanced but have the illusion of being very charming, at least to stranger. Many of the characters are designed after these Austen stereotypes. There will be a familiar' sister character. Then there will be the sensible figure. And of course the daft mother figure (Mrs. Bell). Of course there are the lovers who do not take a liking to one another immediately. ^___^; Sorry. I think I rambled a bit here. 


	5. Little Wonder

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

At first, Claudia began quietly, I thought it was love, but really it's not. It was because you filled a lonesomeness that I didn't grasp existed. I spent most of my childhood in the confines of my dorm area; I had little to do with clubs or friends. In fact you are the only proper friend I've had in a long time. I hope you forgive me. I guess some of the things I've said in the past days were out of malice, but some of it's the truth. Well, I will leave it at that, as you know my feelings on the subject.

Thank you, Hermione whispered to the girl.

It was morning on Sunday. They were all in the kitchen, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Bell, Hermione and Claudia. Claudia and Hermione were just finishing up a conversation they had started in the wee hours of the morning, when both could not sleep. They were both plagued with uncertainties and nightmares that night. They also wanted to resolve some issue's that could if ignored, destroyed their friendship. 

Are you two talking about me? Ron asked huffily, lifting his head from where it rested on the table. 

Why yes Ron, we always talk about you. No, I'm afraid not everything is about you. Anyways it's not very polite to keep you head on the table like that. You'll get hair in your coffee and I'm not making another batch. If you're that tired why just don't you just go back to bed? You are of no use as you are now, Hermione scolded.

Hermione, you sound like my mother. Anyways I can't go back to bed. I hurt all over, that mattress has done me in. It's too soft! I'm up I promise. So when is Harry getting here because I'd definitely would like to go out to dinner with you two. On him of course, Ron joked smiling.

Ron now that he had his own income eased up on the sensitivity of the money situation. Still he liked to evade picking up the bill. 

I don't think I can go out Ron, all the money my parents sent me is almost gone and I really wanted to pick up some new jeans! You know how it is, Hermione stated.

Hermione! Why did you tell us you were broke! After all the help you've given us over the years it's nothing! Listen Hermione, I'll pay for you dinner and I'll go shopping with you. How about that? It's on me, my treat.

Oh the art of subtlety. How do I miss thee, Claudia groaned into her coffee mug.

Don't pay attention to her Ron, she's no good until her coffee sinks in.

Ron blushed, realizing his mistake. He had forgotten what it was like to have things offered to him. How much he loathed taking certain things from people. To only take out of necessity and feel vulnerable because you couldn't provide it for yourself. To fell belittled because you couldn't do things those others could with ease because you just didn't have enough money. He had forgotten the hurt from that with his newly found paychecks. He found the familiar blush creeping upon him, overtaking his senses. 

Think of it as an early birthday gift, He added, For the birthdays we missed together.

Hermione seemed to deliberate on this for a while. She was modest by far, she never really wanted much aside from new books. She knew she needed some new jeans though. She cursed herself for mentioning it though. It was not as if she was poor but she always though the decaying state of her jeans could wait while she went off to purchase some new and exciting book. Books lasted longer than jeans and gave her more pleasure as well. She'd rather shop thrift stores for clothing than buy new anyways. Just like how she preferred the musty decaying smell of old books to new. 

She could always probably get a little more money out of her parents, but she knew that nothing would change financially when she did get out of college. She knew her survival in the world, even though she had prior experiences, would be quite difficult. She just couldn't decide what to do for a living. Her greatest fear was she would be stuck in a minimal paying job, with all the education behind her, that she didn't like. No, her mind was never at ease when it came to leaving the school, but then again she did have another two years. She was sure she could find something to do within two years. Rather, she hoped that she could find something to be. 

Being though for some these days were rather hard. Claudia watched her mother scrabbling for all her belongings around noon, forgetting the morning conversations. She had known about her mother's childhood through the pensieves that were stored in that cupboard. Her father had lead her to them one late afternoon when she was old enough to know what they were, how they were used, and that they contained some of the most horrific things her mother experienced. He had hoped Claudia would be able to understand her mother better as she had no problems understanding him. It was essentially her own fault for asking how her mother had gotten to be so daft. 

Claudia almost felt sorry for the woman who had vexed her so greatly within the week. She didn't feel sorry for the miserable childhood though, she felt sorry for the woman who wanted to deny it. She felt sorry that the woman had wanted to forget the pain, along with the joy and even some of the intimacy that accompanied it. Perhaps she had also forgotten that she was not alone. That was what distressed Claudia the most. Claudia, even though she was alone, could never bear to take the melancholy away from her childhood, well her later childhood. If she could have shared the unfortunate sadness with someone else as her mother had, she would never have considered what her mother had done. She would never wish them to be alone with the exasperating grief and ruthlessness of the situation her mother must have felt. 

Her mother's things were all in the front area when the door opened, slowly, to reveal a young man not incredibly tall but not short either. He had messy black hair, brilliant green eyes and a scar. The scar looked like a fissure, as if his skin were to split in two. How could she not know who it was? She felt very sorry for the boy who looked exceedingly introverted in these circumstances. He looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock to her. The extraordinarily brave Harry Potter looked as meek as the mouse before standing erect no less than 10 feet in front of her. He looked as if he recovered his spine a bit. 

Sorry um, is Hermione here? Harry asked.

Yes, she's in the kitchen with Ron. Please to meet you, I'm Claudia.

She handed her hand to him. He eased and smiled back. She could sense a kindred spirit of sorts in him. He shook it but not one of those I'm compensating for my horribly inadequate penis size' hand shakes. Well at least he now seemed more composed. Perhaps a false analysis of when he first came in. 

She had now shown him to the kitchen, where the inhabitants looked up from whatever they were doing. Hermione and Ron wore expression of glee on their faces. Claudia's father had an indecipherable expression on his face, while her mother had the most shaken expression. That quickly changed to anger in a short period of time. Her mother pressed her lips in a thin line eyeing the boy, who was blushing under the situation. 

Hermione made some sort of remark as to how well Harry had looked. Harry's eyes though never left the loathsome expression worn by Mrs. Bell. He did not know why the woman was so annoyed by his mere presence. It reminded him a lot of someone It hit him as to her relations. There was something about he cold dead eyes, the pale skin and the raven hair that gave it away. He immediately felt some compassion towards the woman's hatred. He had long since forgotten to hate the family. It wasn't important to keep the childish grudge alive. He felt rather sorry for the fact that it happened. He couldn't change that. He wanted to, he wished he could, but he couldn't. 

Claudia, Your not allowing _him_ to stay here are you? Her mother hissed. 

Yes mother, I am. I'm sorry, is there a reason I shouldn't? Claudia asked at her mother's peculiar behavior. 

If I find that you have laid a finger, or say anything in a mean spirited sort of way to my daughter I will have your head. That is a promise; I will no longer allow a _Potter_ to get away with any sort of unkind action towards my family, ever again. She sneered.

All eyes were on the two now. Her husband who muttered apologies to the boy and others now dragged the older woman out of the room. Soon enough all of their belongings along with themselves were removed from the house. They left behind two people glancing at Harry with an attentive but shaken expression on their faces. Claudia gave a startled glare, but at the same time didn't look like it was a good idea to pursue the subject. She after all had never seen her mother so grave as that. She had seen her mother upset but never angry. She didn't think it was possible at all.

Somehow this boy caused a new emotion to be seen. An emotion she only had seen in Pensieves, the only emotion that was constantly being hidden by her mother. Yet it boiled over due to the sight of this person. 

Blimy Harry, what was that? Ron asked.

I'm not exactly quite sure. It doesn't matter, how are all of you? Harry asked trying to avoid the subject.

Hermione's mind clicked. She knew what it was about, and was appalled by Mrs. Bell's outrage. She seemed like a nice stable woman. She didn't think the woman capable of blind prejudice towards people she didn't know! Hermione now had a poor opinion of the woman, who was in reality, she decided, was much like her brother. She was just someone hiding behind a sort of mask. At least though she knew that whole family wasn't bad eggs. Claudia and Cassius were very outgoing stable people, she thought. Even if Claudia would disagree with someone saying she was outgoing. Hermione brought herself back into the conversation before Ron was telling them they were going out. Claudia was invited as well. Hermoine walked out of the kitchen after Ron.

Harry on the other hand felt himself being pulled backward towards the relation of Snape's. She had different eyes, not as obvious as her mother. There was though, and intensity about her that was similar. There was fire behind those eyes. 

What I would like to know is why would a woman who has never said a harsh word and meant it suddenly spouting phrases of anger? Could you please fill me in on what that was all about, Claudia whispered urgently.

Harry sighed. 

How much older or younger is your mother to Professor Snape? He said thinking about the title he should use. 

My uncle, She started sensing the hesitancy on a title Is two years younger than my mother.

That explains it better. She had to have known about his stay at Hogwarts. She probably witnessed it all. Dreadful, I hope she's not returning anytime this week. This is not good at all. Why in the world did Hermione not tell me?

What the hell was that? Claudia demanded.

To put it bluntly, your uncle was pretty much tortured and humiliated by my father and his friends. Really I've never seen someone so dedicated to their family.

He didn't say anything else, as he had left the room. Claudia sat followed in a few seconds. What she really wanted to do is sit and assess the whole information she was just given. Perhaps there was more to her cynical uncle than she though. She had always figured he was just a lonely grumpy man before, but perhaps there was something else. Maybe it wasn't loneliness at all. She was not sure what to think of the man anymore. He had merely been a fixture at occasional family gatherings during the holidays. Now she found that she had more sympathy for him. Not because of him being harassed by other students, like a poor puppy kicked too many times, turning viscous. No, it was because she understood perfectly what it felt to be an outsider, mocked for what was beyond your control. She imagined if he was at school anything like the boy in the pensieves She shivered at the recollection of the memories she had seen. 

----------

And do your parents know about this little _liaison_? He asked coolly.

Draco scoffed at the use of the word, making it sound like some taboo love of sorts. It was ludicrous how the man could turn any situation into an uncomfortable and awkward one with just a question. He was overdramatic in his own ways, always talking to people as if they were idiot first years. The man could be trying on ones poor nerves.

No sir, I imagine I do not wish my father into an early grave, nor my mother into madness. Then again I believe the rest of her children have already done that, the girl joked.

Draco saw a smile play on the other mans lips. It was the first time in a good while. No he enjoyed whatever wit the girl did possess. Draco was very proud of her, not many would have the fire or the cunning to stand up to their former professor. She was amazing and only a year younger than him, as well. She was perfectly flawed to him. Her face lightly dusted with freckles, the way her hair fell occasionally over her eyes. No she was not some gorgeous creature, but she was very attractive to him. 

Some would say the attraction was only a temporary fad for them. A type of rebellion for lovers. They both knew that was not it as it had started in mid September, when she hit him. Anyone would have been mortified to learn of it, but he loved that she had a spine. She had done this when he was mocking her family of course. A sport he had developed during his earlier school days. Though unlike her brothers she actually knew how to throw a punch correctly. It was an odd beginning but soon they were stuck on the same quidditch team for the university. She of course was a seeker as she had the build for it. He was made a keeper. After a few long discussions he had asked her out, she reluctantly agreed. Ever since then they had grown on each other.

Now they sat at the dinner table with Severus. Draco had informed the girl that the usually irate potions master was very different in his own home. He was not irate most of the time, often cold and depressing but hardly ever irate. He was in a very surly mood today that was for sure. Perhaps he detested the idea of eating with a former student that was not once his ward. Maybe it was the long letter he had received that morning, Draco was never sure of what put him in his moods.

Now Miss Weasley, do you keep in touch with Miss Granger often? Severus asked.

Not as much as I should I assure you, unfortunately we are both busy with school to write lengthy letter to each other. We are still friendly and do occasionally see each other. Although we are friends we were never the best of friends, Ginny replied. 

Hmm, well I have seen her of late, and wondered if she mentioned of any attachment she might have currently, He stated.

Ginny dropped her fork at that ambiguous statement. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Ginny was beyond shocked to what she assumed the former professor was hinting at. It would not be entirely out of the realm of possibilities, but certainly made the list of her things she will probably never hear.' 

For you see, He added quickly, realizing his error, She has befriended my niece whom inadvertently introduced her to my brother. I just hoped the girl could be talked out of an attachment I'm afraid I can only assume has formed. I try to prevent him from ruining too many lives, you see.

It made more sense now to Ginny, but yet couldn't help but feel a little saddened. She felt sorry for this man who now sat next to her. He lost all his intimidating presence he once had. No she now saw him for what she could only assume was the real him. He was not some vindictive man as he appeared in the classroom. He was very much human. He seemed almost painfully human. She realized he was more than likely lonely, only kept sane by the necessary interactions at his work. She wondered what it was like to have such a solitary life. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. She did her best to hide it though; she knew he wouldn't tolerate it. 

Draco sipped on the dry white wine in front of him, rolling his eyes. He knew the attachment on Severus's part came quick but then again he probably already knew more about Hermione than she did of him. Yet he would continue to insist that this little interest was only due to a sense of obligation towards the unlucky receiver of Cassius Snape's affections. He was utterly and completely impossible. Draco had no idea how he was going to get the man alone with the girl long enough to have a deep conversation. All he knew is that if it wasn't remedied with one long conversation than there was no hope for the man. Severus would ultimately see that and move on. For some reason though, the man's stubborn will still hung on to the notion of Hermione Granger, even if he didn't know it.

No doubt Draco will want you to come. Seeing I would find it much more pleasant to have some sort of intelligent conversation at the party, I also would not mind you tagging along, Severus stated coldly.

Now Draco had missed that part. He wondered if Ginny had missed the compliment in that statement, as you could never take anything the man said for face value.

Thank you sir, I would be glad to go. Of course I will need a costume, but that shall not be a problem. I'm sure we have some of my deceased relations things in the Attic. My mother tends to become too attached to these sorts of things throw them out. She keeps thinking they will be of some use, Ginny stated. 

If not than I'm sure I could find you some things. There are too many items left from the past in this house, I could do with removing some of them permanently, Severus sneered. 

Ginny nodded to the statement. Draco had finally caught up on the subject they were talking about. Oh how he detested balls, he had been to several since he was a child. Everyone was so incredibly happy and false about everything. The women tended to want to one up each other in their dress. He thought about how the guests were always some fake rich people of high esteem. Ugh, he figured this ball would be no different. At least Ginny would be there. 

My sister insists on having it a costume ball, I would prefer a small party if anything. Perhaps though it is acceptable for this anniversary, Severus stated.

Draco seemed to think this conversation to be going in circles. It was surprising how the conversation just hadn't died out by now. How boring it was to talk about a ball being organized by someone's sister. A sister whose daughter was friends with Miss Granger. Oh now the wheels began to turn in Draco Malfoys head. He had an idea and hoped the niece was as quick and cunning as he was. It was going to make for an interesting time at the ball. Now what he had to do is plan it. 

Silence now took over the room as the two other in the room had stopped conversing. Their eyes rested on Draco. Ginny looked thoroughly annoyed with him. Severus held the same stoic façade that he had come to expect from the man, while in company anyways.

Ginny drawled in an annoyed manner, Have you even heard a word this whole time?

Don't bother Miss Weasley, his skull gets thicker every summer, Severus jabbed. 

I'm sorry didn't quite catch that last bit, He replied giving a weak smile.

I had just asked if the two of you would join me here for Christmas. Of course if you have other engagements I understand, but I don't believe I will stay at the school this holiday. It puts me in a foul mood the way they try to raise' my spirits. Really trying on ones nerves, Severus stated.

Oh yes of course, I wouldn't mind that at all. That is if Ginny doesn't mind, Draco added sweetly.

She was in a foul mood now. There was no denying it. He had embarrassed her by being rather daft about the whole conversation. If there was one way to get her in a bad mood it was to embarrass her. He hoped to make it up to her before the end of the evening. He wanted to enlist her in talking some sense into Miss Granger, thus making his summers a bit more pleasant. 

Of course I don't mind, anyways I need an excuse to escape the madness that takes place on Christmas. Unfortunately Fred and George tend to bring along their most successful new inventions for us to try Of course without us knowing it, Ginny sighed. 

They were quite a handful I must say I don't think I have yet to meet more troublesome students, Severus reflected frowning, I must say Miss Weasley you were _a_ _joy_ to have in class compared to your brothers.

Draco knew that was a very good sign. Since Severus had become a father like figure in the past few years Draco always looked for approval from him. With him so at ease with Ginny he knew he approved. Otherwise he would have sent the girl into tears by now. There was something reassuring in that fact. 

At the end of the night Draco had sealed the letter and addressed it. He was very grateful for the amusement he had this summer. Previous summers he had been bored out of his wits. His daily life consisted of mostly of reading, infesting small café's in New York (he had a Achilles' heel for the atmosphere) for a good hour or two of the day, and sleeping. Not much went on other than that. Now it seems his social life, and social scheming had picked up at a brisk pace. He sent the letter he had finished off, praying that the girl had some common sense. He also hopped she was nothing like her mother, as he had met Isabella once. He had no real desire to meet anyone that joyful ever again. She was worse than a Hufflepuff he decided. 

With that thought, Draco put out the lights in the room and retired to his bed. 

------------------

**A/N**: I think this is the last chapter to seal up some of the gaps that would occur in the future. I'm not sure what will come next though, I might have one more part before the ball scene (still have not decided if I should cut it or not) or I might have the ball scene. Either way it'll be up before next week. BTW almost done re-reading OoTP for the 2nd time (my sister is on her third). Mother also succumbed to reading the HP series. Over all, good week for fandom. 

Lily of the Shadow- Thanks for the encouragement.

Mystic Werewolf- I also need to brush up on some of my other Austen novels aside from P&P. Luckily my friend will be lending me (hopefully) Mansfield Park, Nothenger Abby, and Sense and Sensibility. 

Harmonia- Yes I have started reading your fic the other day. It's very well written. I liked Jane Erye a lot, but my favorite Bronte was always the dark Emily. XD I'm always drawn to the wickedly tragic in fiction, and you can't get much more wicked than Heathcliff.


	6. Waltz Across Debris

Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. The plot twists and occasional lines are being borrowed from Austen and Maybe one of the Bronte sisters. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters.

Hermione gazed up at the amazing edifice, which stood before her. It wasn't even small enough to be called a house, only edifice would do. She gawked at the ornate entry doors as Cassius walked her up to them, followed by Claudia. 

A few weeks had passed the since the visit of Harry and Ron. Claudia had found Hermione a disgusting dress to wear. It was plaid taffeta but after some transfiguration it looked more like dark green velvet with tassels of gold for trim. She wanted to look like Vivian Leigh as Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind. Claudia picked out a sort of flapper dress that suited her well with her newly (in other words falsely) bobbed hair. She painted her lips a blood red for the night. Hermione chose instead to just apply a light blush and a red tint to her own lips. She wanted to look like Scarlett, the bell of the ball. Cassius choose a similar type of dress for the time period, but he looked more of a Darcy than a Rhett. 

The horseless coaches were a grand touch to the whole ordeal. It was as if they were transformed back into the 1800's. Hermione was in love with it. She loved how they had servants at the door handing out masks (apparently Mrs. Bell had made some slight changes the day before). She thought it was absolutely brilliant to not know whom you were dancing with. The evening was defiantly going to be grand. She let her mask down for a bit to gawk at the entrance hall. Then she was shuffled into the ballroom that was located at the right end of the corridor, if it could be called that. She felt as if she was at the breakers. 

Cassius put his arm around her pulling her tighter towards him. It was a protective move as it was a bit crowded in the corridor. Not everyone had ventured into the ballroom where the band currently played. It played many different things in the short time Hermione had been there, she recognized Handel and Bach off the bat. Some of the others she didn't know. She was never well versed on classical music. Mostly just things from the 60's and 70's. The stuff her parents listened too. She could definitely recognize a T-Rex song from The New York Dolls, but all the old stuff was Greek to her.

Claudia had disappeared. Where to Hermione had no idea. She knew the girl was probably off to check in with her over protective mother. 

Hermione come with me, meet my parents, Cassius said gliding her into the Ballroom.

Hermione tried to pick them out before Cassius could point them out. She tried to look for a semi-handsome man with dark hair and a lady with even darker. That is how she always pictured them in her mind. Beauty like Cassius and Claudia, ravens trapped in the bodies of Roman gods and goddesses. When she found herself though staring at something very much like that only a bit off. The man had a hooked nose more like the professor than his brother. He had black eyes and his hair was black with gray streaking through it. The woman had mauve eyes and dark dark red hair. She looked as if she could have been a descendent of a Weasley. They both were fairly pale and stood much like Lucius Malfoy and his wife, very snobbish and stoic. They greeted some people by bowing slightly. She soon saw what could only be her former potion's master kissing his mother on the cheek and seeming to ignore his father. The woman smiled at her son and put a hand on his upper arm. She said something to him but looked as though she had pain in her eyes as said it. Hermione felt sorry for the woman to have such a son. 

Hermione soon found herself standing in front of the couple. They looked like they couldn't have been celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary let alone their 50th. Then again she had noticed that many of her professors and elders never looked their ages. She smiled at them as Cassius was introducing them. The father had a cold stoic look to him. He looked almost bored. The mother smiled politely extending her hand for Hermione. Hermione shook the hand and offered her thanks and congratulations. 

Granger I'm afraid I don't recognize the name, The father stated.

Her parents are muggle, Cassius stated.

The man looked as if she were lower than a house elf now. He sneered; Hermione shuddered at the likeness between father and son. The woman jabbed the man looking annoyed at him, as if to say be nice'. Hermione instead choose to bow before the man (which seemed to only anger him) as a courtesy to show she was a bigger human than he was. She left the vicinity of the couple and went to seek out Claudia who was talking with a girl, a young man and her uncle. She smiled at the girl. Hermione chuckled silently to herself. Claudia's uncle, the dear professor, sneered saying something to the little group. They all frowned a bit. Hermione always thought him unpleasant. Granted she had always respected him and thought the man should be trusted, but it didn't mean she had to like him. He was the type of man who should never go into teaching, seeming to take his personal problems into the classroom. He was the worst type of teacher. It reminded her of A Lesson Before Dying, a novel she read two summers previous. He seemed, like the teacher in the book, to do more harm than good. 

Hermione sighed, making her way over. She found herself having to push her way through, her skirt being incredibly difficult to walk around in. She wondered how all the ladies before her did it. Not to mention the corset being a smidge too tight. She felt a pang of sympathy for all her dead female relatives from that time. She was lucky she hadn't tripped as her shoes had stiletto-like heals. 

The girl Claudia was talking to was dressed like a maid, the boy like zoot suit. The potion's master on the other hand fit well into his 1700's looking get up. It didn't look too much different from his regular clothing, high neck, undershirt, vest, and coat over top. The only difference was the color and the lower half. The pants were of course drastically different. At least he wasn't wearing a white wig. 

Hermione finally made her way over a bit out of breath, as the corset was indeed too tight and the hoop skirt a bit heavy. She placed her hand on Claudia's shoulder.

Well, the most pleasant people of my experience! Hermione stated sarcastically.

Oh yes, I'm sorry if I forgot to inform you not all of my family is full of nit-wits. It must have slipped my mind, Claudia stated.

God I feel like I've got cinder blocks tied around me. Remind me to look up about dress styles next time I go to one of these things. I swear all women back in the 1800's must have been either insane or masochistic. Probably both I suspect. I guess one would have to be abusing absinthe or some sort of drug to actually enjoy these sort of restraints, Hermione growled.

I told you so! But no it has to be authentic' with you doesn't it? You have to be that stubborn. You could have worn something a lot lighter. Perhaps something from the 50's I suggested. No it just wouldn't do would it? Claudia scoffed. 

Alas I must live with my stupidity in dress. Well Claudia you outsmarted us all. 

Someone outsmarted you, mudblood? Draco stated.

He received an audible smack on the back of the head from the girl for that one. Hermione gasped a little but not loud enough to be heard. 

Well of course I should have known it was you Ferret boy. Who else could manage to look deathly pale and overly healthy at the same time.

You're just jealous. Anyways Granger I'd like to you to meet my girlfriend. I think you know her and her brothers though, Draco drawled in a haughty manner. 

Ginny lowered her mask. She had apparently charmed her hair to look blond but her light dusting of freckles remained. Hermione was beyond shocked as the Weasley's hatred of all things with the name Malfoy was well known. Draco looked smug. How could he have seduced her? Hermione was puzzled beyond belief. 

Sensing trouble or a brew Severus stepped in, Miss Granger, pray tell me where your costume is from, a book I suppose.

No actually it's modeled after a muggle movie that was from a book. Not directly out of the book. It's from Gone with the Wind. Of course it is overlooked for what it really is, as popular novels tend to be. Still I frankly admire the strength of the main character.

Strength? Sappy indecisive manipulative woman is what you mean Now please excuse me I must be off to find that idiot brother of mine, Severus stated leaving Hermione to chew on those words.

Hermione was a bit angry, but she hid it well. Claudia looked nervously at Hermione then at Draco. Ginny smiled at Hermione but secretly was pinching Draco on the wrist. Claudia glanced around to see her mother approaching her. Claudia excused herself to avoid talking to her mother. Hermione turned back to converse with Ginny when a new song started up. Before she knew it someone behind her was pulling her into the position of Waltz. She came face to face with Cassius and smiled.

My Darling! Oh are you having a good time? I'm sorry I became separate a bit back there. I had to take care of some business with some old friends. I hope that you didn't start the fun with out me, Cassius laughed heartily.

Not at all. I was just talking with some old school mates and your brother. He's looking for you I think I ought to warn you. It's hard to believe you two to be relations! It boggles my mind sometimes, Hermione stated.

Oh you went to school with Draco Malfoy? Charming little snot isn't he? Think he's spent too much time around my brother. The girl's not so bad, charming really. Nothing compared to you though, He stated whirling her around.

Ginny is a good friend, how and why she fell for a Malfoy I have no idea. I must explain that we have a mutual hatred for each other. I find him disagreeable at best. The first 6 years of school he went about acting if he better than us all. He had the audacity to call me Mudblood every time he could. So of course I natural took a dislike to him. Sometimes I wish he were pushed off a high cliff. For now though I take pleasure in calling him Ferret boy, Hermione stated.

Cassius looked amused. The song soon stopped and Cassius excused himself, as he had to tend to some more business with acquaintances. Hermione stood there for a while feeling utterly lonely. She decided she did not like big balls, once you got past the ridiculous décor really they were like any other party. She sighed as she swished her newly retrieved drink. The red liquid swirled and she was lost in it like a child. She wanted someone to come relieve her boredom. She would have to wait another quarter of an hour for that to happen. 

Dear Miss Granger, do me the honor, Draco stated swirling her onto the dance floor. 

Draco let me go, She growled.

Now you're being to difficult. It's about time we have informed you that you are seeing a man who is not as he seems. I think we all know that you've not have many experiences with men. Granted there was Weasley and Potter, Draco stated in a cheeky way. 

Hermione laughed, Harry? No no I don't think so Draco. I'm not his type.

Well it doesn't matter anyways. You see Cassius Snape, I hate to inform you, is a womanizer. I with a loving heart would like to inform you, you're not his type. No not his type at all. For one you have a brain second your rather plain aside from your eyes. I'm afraid to inform you, your current object of lust doesn't prefer brains over beauty, Draco stated.

Now Hermione was incredibly mad. Why did everyone feel the need to interfere with her relationships? She didn't care that this probably wouldn't last; she wanted something to hold on to for a little bit. This was something she wanted to do. She liked the man for god's sakes and she wanted to spend time with him. 

So? Doesn't matter to me. I enjoy his company, Hermione stated.

Enjoy his company? Right, I'll believe that on the fifth of never. I really don't see how you can actually stand the man! I mean he has no mind of his own, he's overly false and he's just too damn cheerful. Not to mention has a malicious streak that you can't even see your so blinded by your prejudice.

At least I'm not blinded by pride, Malfoy. That's what it's really about isn't it? For some reason I'll hurt the honor of the Snape name in your eyes. You just don't want to see their blood dirty. That's it isn't it Malfoy. You want to become in this family, as they are so much grander than your own from the looks of it. For some reason they won't fall apart like your own. You see Malfoy you're only in love with pride and those who mistake that they have it, Hermione retorted.

Glad to see you've grown a backbone granger, but no I don't give two straws as to what this family thinks. If you only knew the half of it what it meant to be a Snape. I'd rather see you suffer when your heart gets broken. The only reason I'm warning you Granger is because there are some who care for you even though they shouldn't, Draco spat.

The music at that point had stopped, but they continued to be in the middle of the ballroom. Both staring foolishly at each other. The music started back up and they resumed dancing.

You're a damn fool throwing the precious time you could be having away. You're too much of a damn romantic to even consider the flaws of Cassius Snape. I'll hate you forever Granger, because for being so smart you're awfully dimwitted, Draco sneered.

I don't need you telling me what I am! Hermione bit at him.

Excuse me Draco, let me dance with Miss Granger, A silky voice stated.

Before she knew it Hermione was exchanging partners once again. Was everyone going to dance with her that evening? It was bad enough that she was dancing with the brother of the man she was seeing now. 

What, thought you come and rescue me? She spat.

Miss Granger, my dearest niece noticed you in conflict with Mr. Malfoy. Not to say it is a surprise but she thought it most prudent if I were to intrude. She has of course been ordered to behave herself this evening and cause no gossiping or uproar of any kind.

She was at a loss of words for a moment before regaining her foothold, Well I thank you, but I can manage on my own, I assure you. I really do not wish to be rescued by anyone no matter what Claudia may think.

It was a blatant lie and they both could tell. She had wished to be rescued, but not by this man in front of her. Hermione just wanted to be dancing in the arms of Cassius. She knew that was not possible at this moment. She stared intensely at the man, hoping the frown on her face would be enough to scare him off.

Perhaps _professor_ time would pass a bit more quickly if we were to create some chit-chat. It is customary to talk to one's partner at this sort of dance, Hermione stated in a cool manner.

I suppose so but what does one talk about in these sort of dances? Severus asked emotionless. 

You should perhaps remark on the number of people, or perhaps on the décor. Something frivolous that will have no hold on memory whatsoever. I believe it's common to ramble on about trivial matter such as the weather or politics or even the society pages, although I do believe neither one of us takes interest in that sort of thing, Hermione responded.

I do not ramble, Miss Granger, not about anything. I dislike idle chitchat if I want to talk I will talk about something that at least has some meaning to it, Severus stated.

Well I'm sorry for assuming this would be a normal dance. Excuse me if I would like to forget about the world for a few minutes of my day. There is a time and a place for every type of talking, I do not believe that serious tête-à-tête should be conducted such a surrounding. Also, if I wished to have a such a conversation the last person I would look for is you, Hermione spat.

Well that is grievous indeed Miss Granger, forgive me for assuming you were an educated young woman. I see you are nothing more than a false personality. You wear a mask of having an interest in education but I see you do not wish to actually put that knowledge to use outside a classroom. It's a pity such a mind should be wasted, Severus stated with some venom behind his voice.

You seem to think so ill of me but I assure you although I am a great reader I do not wish to talk of books and theories for the rest of my life. I'm tired of being the bookworm to solve everyone's problems or to be there source of entertainment. I just wish to live my life! Why can't you people just leave me be! Hermione said, agitation becoming clearer.

Perhaps Miss Granger it was a mistake for me to relieve you of Mr. Malfoy. I see he would have been a much more pleasant partner to you, Severus state bowing out.

Hermione was fuming when the music had stopped. She would have rather suffered through Draco than Severus. She at least was prepared to handle Draco's attacks on her personality. She wasn't sure she could survive Severus's. She only saw ridicule in the man's statements, what she failed to see was the compliment hidden behind the venom. 

Hermione hiked up her skirt a bit and headed over towards Claudia. She wanted to have a nice chat' with the girl. It took her a while to make her way through the room, her hips and ribs were starting to ache from the costume but she ignored it. She was never one to complain of such frivolous things. She stood a while feeling overly hot while Claudia chatted with a girl she apparently knew. They were talking in French rapidly. Before the conversation ended she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione whirled around to see Ginny standing before her.

Hermione hissed before her voice became regular, I need to talk to you. Your, whatever you want to call that vial being, insisted on dancing with me. Then after trying to ruin my life left me in the care of that, that, that man! I wanted to murder him. Both of them I wanted to kill right there on the dance floor!

Hermione dear I'm sorry for his interference. I assure you his intentions were only honorable. I wouldn't have allowed him to dance with you otherwise. From what I've heard Hermione you've attached yourself to Cassius Snape, who I can assure you is not the most honorable in his intentions! Ginny stated.

You heard this from where? Draco who heard it from our former professor? I can assure you the hatred runs deep there! He would say words against his brother, he hates him enough! He would only wish me harm as well! I cannot take anything that man says for face value and neither should you.

Hermione you used to stick up for the man. You said we should all trust him.

That situation was different entirely. You know that, Hermione spat.

I don't want to argue Hermione. I just don't want to see you hurt. I think you better tread lightly in this relationship or you might find yourself with a broken heart, Ginny stated.

Shouldn't I be saying the same to you? Hermione said eyeing the girl over.

They were never the best of friends and they could not pretend to be. They were too alike and too different to actually be more than a little friendly. They stared at each other for a while before Ginny left her company leaving her alone once again in the big room. Claudia had apparently moved on. Hermione was left to herself choking back a sob stuck in the bottom of her throat. She took a few short breaths and scanned the room. Cassius was making his way towards her. Her heart fluttered a bit and she felt light headed. She wondered when he would come rescue her.

M'Lady would you care to dance, He asked her.

I was wondering when you would ask me, Hermione stated smiling.

I'm sorry caught up in business as usual. You see Hermione everyone I know wants me to see a new player; he wants me to see a new Potter or a new Krum. I grow so tired of all this smoozing just to find the right players. I guess that's why they pay me so much, Cassius stated laughing. 

Yes of course! Oh Cassius I'll be glad to get out of here as soon as possible, Hermione began to confess, I ache so much and I've not been having a fun time. First you go off after your father snubs me, then Draco Malfoy insisted on dancing with me. Afterwards your brother decides to rescue' me only making me more upset. Your niece keeps on disappearing and everyone is trying to warn me off of you! It is the most distressing evening I've had in a while! 

Hermione felt so light on her feet and her head after that confession of hers. She felt she could dance all night in Cassius arms. She felt as if it was all a dream and she didn't want to wake up. Hermione was the happiest she had been that night. 

My Brother! He stated interrupting her thoughts, How dare he lay a finger on you, and he insulted you to boot! I'll have a nice brotherly chat with him! Dearest Hermione, do not let them get you down. I must admit at times I do act a bit rash but honestly I pose no threat to you.

I know that Cassius. I just was hoping to enjoy myself tonight. I wished I could have spent a bit more time with you, Hermione stated.

I know, I'm deeply sorry about that. Tell you what' this Sunday I will come and visit and we will go for a picnic. I will make the best food you've ever tasted in my life. If there is one great thing to having Snape as a last name it is that we can all cook beyond your wildest dreams. You will be incredibly pleased I promise, Cassius responded. 

That sounds wonderful, Hermione stated feeling a bit dizzy.

Hermione felt sluggish and lightheaded. She whirled around but felt as though she couldn't stop. Slowly everything got darker and finally she felt herself falling. She heard some screams and gasps. Everything went black as night and even more silent. 

Erg. I know it's so late. Thank you my wonderful Beta- kisses. I'm so happy with this part because I took some time off to write drabbles, you have no idea how cathartic and free it made me(you can find them at my newly posted like but i warn you now they contain SLASH. I think after this is done I'm only going to write to challenges and short stories. I hate having to come up with sucky plots or ripping off one. Also I've lost all interest in PtM so this and a couple of short stories I have planned (one part is written). Unfortunately that though will not be HG/SS. 


End file.
